Corrin (Fire Emblem) Vs. Chung (Elsword)
Description Dawned in white armor, these young warriors fight to the death with berserking forms! Will the draconic lord Corrin prevail, or will the Tactical Trooper Chung? Interlude NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED D.B.X! DBX! Chung was in a forest, rather a forest with tall trees that rip through the clouds. "I can't seem to find Elsword anywhere, oh no, I think I'm lost." he jumps down from a tree and looks around. A loud thud was heard, which alerted Chung as he rushed there. Meanwhile, Corrin was standing while 20 monsters were lying on the ground, Chung arrived and saw Corrin. "Ah! He took them all at.. once!?" Chung thinking he was a threat took out his Destroyer and jumped up. Corrin looked up, as Chung slammed it onto the ground while Corrin managed to dodge quickly. "Another ambush!" he aimed his Destroyer at Corrin with no words spoken leaving Corrin confused, but he had no choice and took out his Omega Yato. (Cue- Blazblue CentralFiction - Conciliation) Corrin gaining the speed advantage rushed at Chung at abnormal speeds doing 3 brutal slashes then kicking his face, Chung managed to land a hit on Corrin with his Destroyer. He whacked Corrin with his Destroyer one more time sending him back getting into his Siege Mode Stance, firing at Corrin. Corrin managed to dodge the shots, as he used Dragon Fang Shot to fire a beam at Chung, as the energy ball hurled towards Chung he quickly pulled up his Destroyer to block the incoming attack knocking him back. Corrin ran at Chung slashing Chung as he blocked, clashing weapons.Chung smacked Corrin away, and reloaded aiming at Corrin who was knocked away to a tree. "This should do it!" Chung yelled out as he fired one shot at Corrin, who got up and was directly hit by it. Corrin got up, and spun his Omega Yato around as Chung fired another shot. Corrin ran to the side as his arm turned into a draconic arm shooting an energy ball, the energy ball hurled at Chung damaging him greatly, Chung reacted quickly when he saw Corrin rushing at him at high speeds. Chung pulled his Destroyer up and aimed it at Corrin when he was up close, Corrin's eyes then widened, "Take THIS!!!" he fired a beam from Destroyer sending Corrin up in the air. "Reloading! Commander's Mark!" (Cue- Blazblue Jin Kisaragi's Theme) Corrin looked up to see missiles coming down to him, "Oh no.." he then gets bombarded with them nearly destroying half of the forest. Chung then got into his Berserker Form as Corrin rose up from the smoke but this time in his dragon form as Corrin roared at Chung. "Bombing Artillery!" a barrage of cannonballs then smashes Corrin, then finally blowing up confirming his death as his scream was heard from the explosion. As the explosion occured, Chung turned around and walked away. DBX! Results Category:Roymaster11 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts